Paper Cut
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: In which Rogue gets a paper cut while reading a book in Crocus City Library, and Lucy decides to heal it for him. {Rogue x Lucy [RoLu] - Set a little while before the GMG - One shot}


**Paper Cut**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **In which Rogue gets a paper cut while reading a book in Crocus City Library, and Lucy decides to heal it for him. {Rogue x Lucy [RoLu] ~ Set a little while before the GMG ~ One shot}

**Pairings: **Rogue x Lucy {RoLu}

**Genre:** Friendship and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

**Posted: **20/04/2014

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Crocus City Library was surprisingly a very quiet place, despite Crocus overflowing with people.

Rogue Cheney was happy that he managed to finally stay away from his guild, Sabertooth, for a while. It annoyed him when Sting Eucliffe, his partner, kept on challenging him to battles to train for the Grand Magic Games, and knowing that the results would be a tie.

Frosch, Rogue's Exceed, was eating ice-cream and playing with Lector, Sting's Exceed, so he wasn't here. Rogue would never admit to anyone (except Frosch) that he feels somewhat lonely without him, since they were together almost everyday.

Rogue brushed the thought off as he continued to look for an interesting book to read. He scanned the shelves in the Mystery/Horror section of the library, his blood red eyes looking at the title of the books via the spine.

Rogue stopped his tracks when he noticed a book that looked quite interesting to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, so he decided to pull it out the shelf and look for a place to sit. Rogue made his way tot he back of the library where no-one was.

As he sat down on the cushioned chair, Rogue opened the first page of the book and began to read. Rogue wasn't bothered with reading the blurb of the book. Rogue was a very fast reader, already on the 21st page of the book.

In the middle of turning a page, Rogue suddenly jerked his hand of the page and let out a soft hiss of annoyance. He watched as crimson red blood ran down his index finger, throbbing sharply. Irritated that something so seemingly insubstantial could sting so much, Rouge fought the childish urge to wave the wounded finger in the air in an attempt to quell the pain.

"Damn ..." The Shadow Dragon Slayer muttered as a drop of blood from the cut on his finger dropped on the page of a book.

_'Forget about it._' Rogue told himself as he placed his index finger on the page, attempting to try and turn it. His hand jerked away from the page the second time as he then shook it around furiously. The pain worsened and more blood flooded out as the cut was larger.

Rogue closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _'How the hell can a measly paper cut hurt me so bad?' _Rogue thought in disbelief.

Before Rogue could shake the blood off his finger again, he suddenly felt a soft hand touch his. Rogue silently sniffed his nose, smelling a nice vanilla scent from next to him. The Shadow Dragon Slayer opened his eyes to see caramel brown eyes studying his bleeding finger.

"That looks bad," The blonde said. "Was it a paper cut?"

Rogue silently nodded his head and the blonde shifted he gaze back to the bleeding finger.

"Put your finger on the table, and keep it still." She told him, Rogue obeying her and doing so. She took out her bag and while she did so, Rogue heard the sound of keys hitting against each other. Rogue soon realised the keys attatched to the belt around her waist.

_'So she's a Celestial Spirit Mage.' _He mentally noted. _'She has so many Gold Keys ...'_

Rogue watched as the blonde peeled open a plaster and gently placed it on his cut, making sure to press it down softly so it wouldn't hurt him. She then took out a small tissue and wiped the small pools of blood on the table.

"There you go, all done!" She chimed. "Oh yes! My name is Lucy, by the way."

_'Lucy ... Lucy Heartfilia?' _Rogue thought. _'Isn't she from that Guild ... Fairy Tail?'_

"Thanks ..." Rogue mumbled. "My name is Rogue."

"No problem, Rogue! And does it still hurt a bit?" Lucy asked. Rogue wanted to say no, but he still felt a little bit more of pain.

"Um ... well ..." Rogue trailed off. Lucy realised this and placed her two hands on his softly. She brought the index finger closer to her pink lips. "Wha-"

Lucy then pressed her lips softly against Rogue's finger, startling the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rogue watched as her lips parted from the finger, she then smiled at him.

"Better now?" She asked innocently. Rogue was completely speechless at her actions. A crimson blush coated his cheeks as he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Lucy giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo~~! This is my first RoLu Fanfic! Did you like it? I hope you did! I absolutely **_LOVE_** this pairing, it's one of my favourites! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hoped you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Take a read of my other stories, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, 'FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'The Long Lost Siblings' and 'Love Lessons' -_


End file.
